You can make me whole again
by Isla de Muerta
Summary: Their weddings are in next years June. What will these coming months bring to them? A sequel to story "To get to you"
1. Chapter 1: No summer's high: July

**You can make me whole again**

Storyteller: Isla de Muerta

Genre: Romance/Friendship/Family/Drama

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Only Eveleen, her family and friends and also Gideon's new colleagues and friends are mine

Summary: Their weddings are in next years June. What will these coming months bring to them?

A/N: This story follows mainly Stevie Wonder's song "I just called to say I love you". R&R if you please.

Chapter I: No summer's high

"_No summer's high,_

_No warm July"_

Eveleen's POV

I was standing in the middle of moving boxes in our new apartment and really needed fresh air. It was July in the city of Detroit, where Gideon and I had moved just couple of days ago.

Gideon had gotten a better job offer from Detroit and without hesitation, we'd moved there. Temperature was rising outside and my head was about to explode because of one very hard headache. My phone rang and taking it from pocket, I decided to open the window. I leaned my aching head to the other window. Air wasn't moving outside. "Eveleen," I answered. "Hello doll face. Have you unpacked everything already?" I heard Gideon's voice. "Not even near," I said and inhaled when another sharp wave of pain billowed over me.

"Honey?" Gideon asked anxiously. I let the air out when the pain abated and mumbled, "Could you pop in at Walgreen Pharmacy at 6331 when you return?" to the phone.

"Are you suffering again from one of those severe headaches you've been having lately?" I could hear concern creeping to Gideon's voice. Closing my eyes I said, "It's because of this damn weather. The air is so heavy and it doesn't move at all. Like before thunderstorm," to Gideon.

"Well, you'd better go lay down to bed or couch so it won't get worse. I'll bring you aspirin when I get back. Drink something cool to ease the pain. I'll give you a good massage in the evening. Try to get some sleep while waiting. I love you hun," he said and I sighed, "Thanks dear, love you too," and then he cut out the call.

Thermometer outside showed 82, 4 F when I looked it when closing the window. "Oh bugger," I cussed and trailed to fridge to get something cool. Pouring apple juice to glass, I took some ice cubes from freezer. I fetched small towel from our bedrooms drawer and dampened it under cold, running water. With the juice and towel, I collapsed to our couch.

Slapping the wet towel on my forehead, I closed my eyes but couldn't sleep. So pounding was the headache. It was getting dark when I finally heard the door open. Gideon must've thought that I'd be sleeping because he came in silently.

"No need to tiptoe hun, I'm awake," I informed to him. He walked to me and gave me the aspirin package. Taking one pill out of the jar, I swallowed it with my warmed juice.

"Did you get any sleep?" Gideon asked gently. "None what so ever," I said shaking my head and winced because the movement hurt pretty much.

"Poor baby," he said compassionate and massaged first my temples and then my shoulders. "Mmmhh, that feels good. Keep going, don't stop please," I murmured and he continued.

"Does this help you?" he asked. "Yes," I sighed and closed my eyes. "Maybe you should go to doctor. He could prescribe you something stronger than aspirin," Gideon said still massaging but this time again my temples.

"I'm fine with that aspirin and you massaging me," I said and turned from my back to my stomach so that I could kiss him. "Thanks babe," I said. "Are you feeling better now? You want anything? More juice?" he asked, "No more juice, only you sitting with me," I smiled to him. He sat down to the floor. "So, I'm gonna ask my adoptionfather Billie and my "uncle" John, Bry's husband, to give me away at the altar," I informed him.

"Who's gonna be your bridesmaid?" Gideon asked. "I don't know," I whispered, tears strangling my throat when I remember Kelly. And only then, Gideon noticed his mistake. "Oh, I'm sorry doll face. I completely forgot," he apologized, soothing my hair. "It's OK. It would've been Kelly but now, I don't know," I assured him.

"Well, how about your cousins, Tamara and Pamela?" he asked. "You want our weddings end up in disaster?" I answered and started to laugh. He shook his head saying," No," and laughed too.

**A/N: I don't remember if Gideon was married in the series but no matter if he was or wasn't, in these stories I've written he isn't anymore because of the obvious fact that he is gonna get married with Eveleen.**


	2. Chapter 2: Blood red moon: August

Chapter II: Blood red moon: August

__

"No harvest moon to light one tender August night"

Gideon's POV

August. I wake up at the feeling that Eveleen isn't sleeping beside me in our bed. I hear her moving in the living room and follow her. She's standing at the window, looking out so I walk behind her and put my hand on the small of her back.

"What is it?" I asked. She stares to the sky and whispers, "Blood red moon," and turning her gaze to me continues, "Something bad is gonna happen in the end of this year,"

"What are you talking about Ev? Honey, I've never seen you like this and it scares me,"

Her face was expressionless. "I can feel it, I know it. My mom's mother, my granny was witch, my mom was a witch and now I'm witch in third generation," she ranted.

"Let's get back to sleep," I didn't want to hear any of that talk anymore.

I had to wake up early in the morning because I had some paperwork to do, meeting with my new boss, agent Lorelei Paulson and in the afternoon, a video conference with Hotch. I left Eveleen a note before I left.

_I'm gonna take you out to eat. _

_No matter what color the moon is._

_Put something nice on._

_I love you_

_Gideon_

"So how is your lovely fiancée?" Lorelei Paulson wanted to know in the end of our meeting.

"She's fine though she's having difficulties with this climate," I told her.

"Well, she'll get used to it sooner or later," Lorelei said. "I hope so," I said and headed to my last meeting today. "What's the situation there Gideon? Do you need the team there?" Hotch asked from the screen of my laptop. "Agent Paulson thinks that I made good enough profile and we'll catch the unsub soon," I explained to Hotch. He nodded,"OK. You know that you can call to us anytime if needed," and saying bye he ended the conference. My day was over so I headed home.

"Is this nice enough?" Eveleen was waiting for me when I opened the door. She had screaming orange summer dress, red high heels and little golden evening purse.

"I know you like it when I leave my hair open," she said with tempting voice, kissing me straight to lips. She'd taken another pair of piercing in her ears and wore now two pairs of earrings.

"But why?" I'd wanted to know. "Because of my feminine vanity demands it," she'd giggled.

Now I smelled her scent. Her skin and hair smelled like lemon and clothes like lavender.

"Let me take a quick shower and change my clothes," I mumbled between kisses. Eveleen let me go and take my shower.

We ate a lovely dinner at Auburn Café and had just moved to dessert when Eveleen suddenly blurt out, " The moon is clear, harvest moon tonight," and looking at me she said, " Gideon, I'm not going to wear white wedding dress. I'm gonna wear light green or light blue dress," which made me laugh, so comical that statement was.

"What?" Eveleen demanded to know. "Nothing, doll face. I love you so much," I said and kissed her.

"Well how'd you like if we made something from that nothing?" she asked with purring voice. My heart started to beat harder and I asked for our bill. Then we headed back home. And we really made something from that nothing. Afterwards we stared the full moon together at the window. Tibbit and Tabatha slept at our beds foot.

"You're so beautiful in moonlight," I whispered to her ear. "I know. And now you've to stop that or I'll want a re-run of what we just did," she said. Giving me again very passionate kiss, she went to bed and closed her eyes.

I watched her for a second and then said," God Ev, I must've done something right when I got you in my life. But I don't deserve you," emotions shining in my voice.

Eveleen sighed in the bed and said," I know that too Gideon and now get over here," she demanded. After I climbed back to bed, she snuggled to my armpit, laid her head to my shoulder and wrapped her arm around me. As I caressed her hair, I heard her breathing get even when she fell asleep.

"Sleep tight, doll face," I whispered and in her dreams she mumbled something back.


	3. Chapter 3: Autumn in big city: September

Chapter III: Autumn in a big city: September

"_No autumn breeze_

_No falling leaves_

_Not even time for birds to fly to southern skies"_

Eveleen's POV

I was walking to my job at Detroit Public Library at Elmwood Park when I noticed it. Cool breeze was blowing from the Detroit River. I breathed it in. Deep, greedy inhales. "Finally," I spoke to the wind. Then I felt heave, wet drops and before I noticed, I was soaked of the rain.

I'd forgot to take umbrella with me so I decided to run the rest of the distance. Unfortunately, I had high heels and just when I was stepping inside, my heel decided to get stuck on something. And that caused me a pain on my right ankle.

"Hey Evie, are you OK? That was nasty looking dive," I heard one of my co-workers, Basil, ask. I had later shift with him so we came at the library on same time.

"You need help?" he offered me his arm and I accepted it. He helped me walk in.

"Ouch, what happened to you?" that was Sole, my another co-worker. I remember the first time when I came to work here. She waited me at the door.

"_And you must be Eveleen. I am Soledad Maritza Ramona Lopez Garcia but call me Sole," _she chirped and took me to see places. On one aisle, we saw two people; the man was on ladders and the woman on floor. They didn't notice us when we walked to them.

"_Bons, Basil, don't you have any manners at all? This is our new co-worker, Eveleen. Evie, these are Bonnibelle Mansfield and Basil Hadley," _the spicy Mexican introduced us.

"_Hello darling," _said Basil. _"Don't let Sole tease you too much, she does that sometimes. Oh, just call me Bons," _said the red-haired Bonnibelle.

"I ran with my high heels because it started to rain and I forgot my umbrella at home," I now explained to Sole, "Haven't I told you young lady, never run with heels," Basil put between, "Have you noticed that it's getting colder?" I finished.

"Have I? Sure have, baby girl. My ass was frozen this morning when I managed to get in. I don't know why I moved here," Sole ranted.

"Sole, mind your language, here's children listening. It's bottom, bum, tush or tushie but no ass," Basil sounded shocked.

"Tushie, tushie! Listen to this boy here. If Soledad Maritza Ramona Lopez Garcia wants to call her heinie an ass, then ass she'll call it, Miss Mister," Sole flared.

"Oy you two, stop that!" I heard Bons shout when she walked past us. "Can you walk or stand with that?" Basil decided to worry about me. "I'm big girl Basil, I think I'll manage," I assured but four hours later, Bons had to take me to show my ankle to doctor because it had swollen and couldn't take my weight.

CMCMCM

I was lying at the couch, resting my ankle, when Gideon came. I didn't sense it but I was soon to find out that he was on bad mood.

"Hi honey!" I shouted to him but he just slammed our bedroom's door close. Obviously, Tibbit and Tabatha felt that something was wrong because they skedaddled and hided to somewhere thought Gideon would never harm them.

"What's that?" he insisted to know, meaning my ankle.

"An accident. I forgot to take my umbrella at morning and while I walked to work, it started to rain. So I ran the last part and right at the door, my heel broke. Sprained my ankle," I explained.

"Haven't I warned you not to run with heels!" Gideon exploded. My eyes widened. Getting up, I took my crutches and said," Geez, what's bugging you?" and started to clear my way to the door. Gideon shook his head. " I'm sorry Ev, doll face. This is all because," but I stopped him with lifting my hand as in stop-sign and said," Don't," and limped out where it still rained, without umbrella.

CMCMCM

I "walked" around an hour or more at the river shore but finally sat on the ground in my favorite spot. I was soaking wet again, but wanted to revenge to Gideon.

"Now, he is an ass," I stated to few seagulls, which boldly resisted the weather. "Yes, that he is. An arrogant ass," I determined continued. I stared at the river, which was gray of the rain and fog. I couldn't see the opposite shore. My mood began to sink. One by one, tears strolled to my cheeks. From that state of mind, Gideon found me. I didn't hear him coming and I got scared when he placed bright green umbrella on the ground, before me.

"I'm sorry Ev, so very sorry," he said. He took my hands on his. "But why Gideon? Why'd you yelled at me? You know, you can tell me anything, I can take pretty much but that was unbearable, you yelling at me. My ankle was an accident," I sobbed.

"I know," he said," but this case is so hard for me. I know it's coincidence but it's scary that all of our unsubs victims reminds somehow you," he explained. "Help me up, I want to walk," I said and when he did so, I hugged him tight. He took the umbrella from the ground. "It colds me when I see you murdered every time this unsub attacks. He's escalated to killing and he's always three steps ahead of us," and to that I said," And it frustrates you when you don't catch him."

"Yes. And with every new victim, my heart skips a beat or two though I know that you're safe a home," Gideon whispered. We were walking back to home but I stopped. "Gideon," I said, putting my hands on his shoulders and looked deep into his eyes," Don't let this case eat your heart, soul and mind. I need you still." I saw tears shine in Gideon's eyes. "Awww, come here babe," I brushed my lips on his, "Talk to me if something's bugging you. Never ever yell at me or I won't guarantee what'll happen next time if you do that," and I sealed my words with a kiss.

CMCMCM

Back at home, Gideon brought me dry clothes when I undressed my wet clothes. Handing me a black hoodie, he asked, "So what was that in the morning? I heard you vomiting at bathroom," curiously.

"I don't know. Probably something bad I ate last night when I was out with Bons, Soledad and Basil," I said plainly. He shrugged his shoulders but left the matter to that. I smiled secretly because I knew why though I said I didn't know.

But Gideon didn't noticed my smile.

**A/N Well, what ya think happens next? Oh please tell me what you think about Sole and others? Are they realistic?**


	4. Chapter 4: Trick or treat: October

Chapter IV: Trick or treat: October

"_No Libra sun_

_No Halloween"_

Gideon's POV

I noticed that around October or maybe even September, Eveleen started to somehow glow. Like something would've turned lights on inside her. She started to be exhausted and bit cranky too, but she still blossomed.

At the first week of October, I happened accidentally hear, when Eveleen was speaking on the phone with Soledad.

"Yes, of course I'm sure. But don't tell to anyone yet. Especially not to Basil, you know he can be such a gossip. Oh, Gideon came home, gotta go, see you tomorrow, byes," and she ended the call.

"So, what's the secret?" I walked behind her and put my hands on her shoulders.

"Oy, if I'd tell it to you, it wouldn't be a secret anymore, now would it?" she cleverly avoided my question. "Yeah, you're right," I had to admit. She left me where I stood and went to see if our dinner was ready.

For a little while, I considered calling to Soledad and asking but then I remembered that she was a girl too and therefore she wouldn't reveal anything to me. Bonnibelle was out of city and Basil didn't knew anything about the matter Ev and Sole talked of.

"Honey, dinner's ready!" Ev called from kitchen and I went to eat, forgetting everything.

CMCMCMC

"I'm disappointed to you, Gideon," Lorelei said to me at one day, week before Halloween. Eveleen had just left after walking with me to my job.

I glanced Lorelei puzzled. "What you mean?"

"She's thin as a stick and you've been together for how long now?" Lorelei explained. I looked down to my papers I said," We want to wait the right time," and blushed.

"Nice color, Gideon but it doesn't suit you very well," I heard agent Stanley quipping behind me.

"Oh shut up Stanley. You blush even when you see yourself naked," Lorelei quipped back.

CMCMCMC

Eveleen was decorating our home at Halloween, when I caught her daydreaming. She stared out of the window and was following kids moving from door to door, outside. I came home early. _"Go home Gideon. Your girl is alone there and we don't need you here this evening," _Lorelei had said and I gladly took the opportunity and left. So now, I stole a second and just stared Ev. She seemed so graceful, so delicate like a fine porcelain doll.

Then I sneaked behind her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Hello Gideon," she said softly. "Hi doll face. Is everything OK? You sound little melancholic."

"I'm fine. I ordered Chinese takeaway when I found out you were leaving from work," she answered. I turned her around and frowning I said," How did you knew?"

"I'm a witch, remember?" she smiled.

When the food arrived, Eveleen placed a blanket on front of our fireplace and we sat down to eat. Suddenly Eveleen bounced up and went to the window.

"Let's play a game, Gideon," she said, "Come here." I went to where she stood. Pointing me one little boy walking at the street she asked, "If that boy was ours, what would be his name?"

"Wyat, he would be Wyat," I said and continued the game," Your turn. That girl over there, if she'd be ours, what would be her name?"

Eveleen's face grew serious while she whispered, "Willow. She'd be Willow." Doorbell chimed and she went on the door to open it.

"Trick or treat!" I heard behind the door while my phone rang.

"Oh, you guys are so scary," Ev said to the kids, "What are you?"

"I'm a goblin," I heard little boys voice. "I'm a ghost," said little girl and she also continued, "And he's a Franken. Oh, what was it? Yeah, Frankenmonster:" Eveleen laughed at that small mistake and said, "Well, ghost, goblin and Frankenmonster, here's your treats." The kids thanked her and left to the other door. Eveleen came back but made a pit stop at kitchen, fetching an ice-cream package from freezer. "Work?" she asked. "Yes. I'm sorry honey. It seems like Lorelei needs me anyway though she said she wouldn't need me tonight. You don't have to stay up and wait if this takes long," I apologized and while I headed out I said, "You know, you're good with kids. You'd be great mom," and giving her a kiss, I left. On my way to work, I decided to make up this evening somehow to Ev and wondered how I'd do that. I came up with an idea of buying her an ice-cream package. Lately she'd been consuming that product a lot and pickles, to which she hadn't touched before. I couldn't figure it out why.

**A/N: How about little drama/tragedy on next chapter? No? Well, you'll get it anyways so shut up and stop whining. **


	5. Chapter 5:What the blood moon:November

Chapter V: What the blood red moon predicted: November

"_No giving thanks to all the Christmas joy you bring._

_But what it is, though old so new_

_To fill your heart like no three words could ever do"_

Eveleen's POV

"I can't believe that my first trimester is soon over," I said when I was shopping with Bons, Soledad and Basil on one freezing afternoon.

"Does Mr. Daddy know yet?" Basil asked excited. I had told him one day when he caught me puking my guts out under morning sickness. And being my dear friend and also gay, he announced, _"If it's boy, I wanna be godfather, if it's girl, I wanna be godfather. No matter which one, you gotta give me the honor."_

Now my smile vanished. "No and I don't think he even loves me anymore. Lately he has spent really much time at work. I think he's having an affair with that agent Paulson, Lorelei, like he calls her nowadays," I said quietly.

"Well if he is having an affair, he don't know what hit him after I'm done with him. Leave it all to Soledad, baby girl," Sole threatened.

"But isn't agent Paulson married and has kids? Why'd she ruin her life with an affair?" Bons tried to dispel my fears.

"Like that has stopped women like her before. Listen redhead, if she's man-eater, husband and couple kids only slows her down, it doesn't stop her. Gideon is quite a hunk and if he is on her radar screen, she won't stop. Target locked, pi-piip, wham and bulls eye. Other woman, hubby and kids are peanuts when this woman is hunting, if you get what I mean," Soledad ranted.

"But Gideon isn't like that. He adores Evie," Bons put in between. "Adores my ass. If he's under that cows spell, he doesn't even notice this little darling here," Soledad argued.

"Ladies, ladies. We have a mission here and I just saw the first part of it. In that shop there, I saw the cutest little outfits ever," Basil interrupted and all of a sudden, we were in that shop, rummaging and touching all that cute baby stuff.

CMCMCM

It was night before Thanksgiving Day when all hell broke loose. Lorelei called to Gideon and said she'd need him at work.

"Ev, you know it's my job," Gideon tried to defend himself.

"And I'm your fiancée but excuse me if I'm not interesting enough," I snapped at him and pointed towards the door. "Go, I've had enough," I said with icy voice.

"Honey, Lorelei needs everyone to this case," he still pleaded. "Obviously," I snarled and walked to our bedroom. Gideon left, slamming the door close on his way out and didn't returned home for the night.

CMCMCM

On Thanksgiving, the library was closed to the public but we had an inventory, so I got up on the morning and went to work. We were chatting happily about our Christmas plans when extra news began from TV.

"_**The police have calmed the situation now, where few officers have been shoot and the shooter has been arrested," **_I heard the reported explain. Behind her, I saw a flash of a familiar face. Lorelei Paulson. _**"We have a commanding officer, agent Lorelei Paulson with us here now. Has there been any outsider victims, agent Paulson?"**_

"**_Civilian victims no but two of our non-officer councels have been in a line of fire. The other is slightly wounded but unfortunately another of them got killed," _**Lorelei reported to viewers. I felt sharp pain on the small of my back and heard someone saying, "Oh my goodness Eveleen, you're bleeding."

"Oh god, "I whispered, "This isn't good," I immediately knew that something was wrong before I hit the floor. After that, there was only blackness.

CMCMCM

I came to life in a hospital bed, when I heard loud quarreling. Gideon had just stormed in and immediately Sole attacked on him, verbally.

"Why you no-good, selfish, arrogant, bastard womanizer," Sole shrieked to him while Bons and Basil tried to prevent her from clawing Gideon's eyes out. "Sole, you need to calm down," they said unison but from that she got more excited, "You say I need to calm down. Have you seen what he caused to Ev?"

"What has happened?" I heard Gideon asking desperately. Basil and Bons looked at him judgmentally when Sole answered to him aloud, "She almost miscarried," and her voice was icy and contemptuous. The way Gideon found out about my pregnancy made me feel sorry for him.

CMCMCM

When I woke up again, Gideon was sleeping at the chair, beside my bed. He had bandage around his wrist, few bruises and nicks but otherwise he was fine. I noticed that Reid, Morgan, JJ and Garcia had appeared at the hospital.

"Dammit," I groaned because I'd forgotten completely the fact that they were coming to celebrate Thanksgiving with us. Reid and Garcia noticed that I woke up and they came closer to my bed. "Babygirl, you scared us all," Garcia said smiling.

"Darn, I forgot that you were coming," I apologized. Now JJ and Morgan came closer too. "Don't you worry about it, you couldn't have prevented this and all other things have been taken care of already," Morgan told me. "My cats?" I remembered but JJ interrupted, "Your friends are at your house right now, finishing the celebration and of course, taking care of your cats."

"Thanks gang," I said teary eyed. "You want me to wake Gideon?" Reid asked. "If you could, please," I nodded.

"She's awake," Reid whispered to Gideon and shook him by his shoulder. After that, they all retreated to the corridor, leaving us alone.

Gideon came closer to my bed and I had never seen him in such condition. He was totally in a verge of break down.

"Oh god Ev, I didn't knew. I shouldn't have gone there," he repeated over and over again.

"I'm sorry honey. I should've had told you. I saw the news. I thought you were dead," was all I could say.

"Pregnant?" he sounded skeptical. "Yes. The doctors made a miracle and managed to save, umh, yeah," I admitted. A nurse came in to my room right then and Gideon asked if I could return home. After I promised to rest a lot, the nurse permitted me to go home.

CMCMCM

"If it's a girl?" Garcia wanted to know when we were eating that night, after I came home. "Willow and if it's a boy, Wyat," I answered.

"Godparents?" was Garcia's next question. I glimpsed Basil and said, "Undecided," teasingly.

We had only one guestroom and the BAU-team had only this one night free so they decided to book in a hotel near airport. Also Basil, Bons and Sole headed to their homes when the others left. They didn't want to make me more tired than I already was.

CMCMCM

"We've gotta wash the dishes and clean this mess up," I stated when our guests had left.

"Not a chance that you'd start to do it now, mom-to-be," Gideon said, grabbed me in his arms and carried me gently to bedroom. "I clean it up, first thing tomorrow," and kissing me, he helped me to undress and put my pajamas on. "You don't need to carry me to everywhere, I can walk," I said when he tried to grab me again in his arms. "I know that," he noted, "But I want to carry you everywhere," and then he did exactly so and carried me to bed. "Ouch, ouch, ouch," I cried out because I still was sore of my little meeting with the floor. "Did I hurt you? I'm sorry; I'll bring you some aspirin. Need anything else?" Gideon worried.

"An extra pillow would be nice, please," I said. He hurried to fetch them and when he returned I looked deep into his eyes saying, "Thanks Gideon. And I'm really sorry. I love you," and he replied, "I love you too, doll face," and then he climbed to bed. After few seconds, I had to whisper, "Gideon, can you ever forgive me for what I did?"

"For not telling me about your pregnancy? Doll face, I had already forgiven you when I arrived to hospital and Sole attacked on me. You've bewitched me, you little hex, you've put a spell on me and whether you like it or not, you can't get rid of me. But it should be me who's gotta ask you if you can ever forgive me for what I did."

I took his hand on mine and put it on my belly. "You didn't do anything. You did your job. I was jealous. But you gave me life, you gave me this," and I put my hand onto his," and even without this, I would've forgiven you but now I have more reasons to do so. I forgive you, Jason Gideon, my world," I whispered, " And I forgive you Eveleen Willow Hollier, my witch angel, the mother of my child," and then Gideon placed a kiss on my belly. It made me giggle. That made Gideon laugh and he asked," What?"

"That tickles. Have I ever told you that I love your laugh?"

"No, you haven't," he said surprised, "Well, I do," I said and snuggled closer to him. He smiled mischievously to me and quickly placed another kiss on my belly. Then he calmed down and whispered," Sleep tight belly baby," and that put me almost to tears. "That was sweet, Gideon. You know, it's said that even unborn child can hear talking and music?"

"Well, now I know that. But this little mother should really go to sleep too. So sleep tight honey," he whispered to me and kissing me one more time I felt myself drifting to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6:Have yourself:December

Chapter VI: Have yourself a merry little Christmas: December

"_Through the years we all will be together_

_If the Father allow_

_Hang a shining star upon the highest bough_

_And have yourself a merry little Christmas now"_

Gideon's POV

On the day Eveleen almost miscarried, the first snow came down. Soledad, Basin and Bonnibelle had demanded that Eveleen would start to work little less and do easier tasks, in the library.

They didn't let her do any heavy lifting or stand too long times. _"You need to take it easy or this might happen again and that time you may not be as lucky as you were now," _the nurse had said when she released Eveleen to go home. I'd insisted that she'd keep the weekends off. _"I don't want to loose you or the baby, honey,"_ I'd said. _"But it's my job,"_ she'd tried to insist.

"_You listen to that man. He's a good man,"_ Soledad had agreed. _"Well, just little time ago you said that he's…,"_ Eveleen said but Sole cut short her sentence,_ "That was then, now is now."_

CMCMCM

Now, on 23rd of December, it was snowing again. We had invited the whole BAU-team to us on next day, but only Reid, Garcia and Morgan were available to come. The others had had plans already. And of course, Sole, Basil and Bons were coming too.

Eveleen had been preparing foods, baking and decorating the house, all day long before I stopped her.

For some reason, unknown to me, she was now lying on the floor on her back and was watching out of the window. Fire was crackling at the fireplace, creating mysterious, soft shadows on her face.

I went to her and put my hand on her belly. "How's my doll face?" I asked gently. "Next year there'll be more of us," she whispered.

CMCMCM

Reid, Morgan, Garcia, Sole, Bons and Basil arrived at morning. I had already woken up but Ev had been little exhausted so I let her sleep. We all made her breakfast and carried it to her to bed.

"Oh guys, you shouldn't have," she said but clearly, she was happy of it. "Only the best service to our mum-to-be," Garcia fussed. "After all, you're not eating alone there," Reid stated. I saw the little devilish gleam in Ev's eyes before she said, "I'm not eating alone? Really?" innocently. "Well, you are eating on behalf of two, not just one. You and the…," Reid started to explain but Ev stopped him laughing, "Of course I know that," which made Reid blush.

CMCMCM

After breakfast, the girls and Basil left to do some last minute shopping. I was glad to see Eveleen that perky because lately she'd been more exhausted than usual.

"Don't forget the Christmas tree," I shouted when Eveleen was going out of the door. "Shut up or I'll buy the ugliest tree I can find," she yelled me back.

"It was kind of surprise when you left from BAU," Morgan said to me when we were alone. "What can I say. I just couldn't take it all anymore," I explained. "Do you like this job you have here?" asked Reid.

"Yes, I like it. Though it's almost same than what I did in BAU, it's not as hectic as there. I can spend more time with Ev now."

"And when is the Big Day?" Morgan inquired.

"In June. We'll invite you all and I'd like you and Reid to be my best men. Would you?"

"Of course, that would be an honor," Reid answered on behalf of both of them.

CMCMCM

In the evening, when the girls and Basil had arrived back, we ate Christmas dinner, cakes, and cookies that Eveleen had baked. Ev herself looked stunning. She had curled her hair and it was on top of her head, on one single ponytail. She had yellow sweater and purple skirt on.

After dinner, we played Scrabble and other games before the girls got a brilliant idea. "Karaoke-contest!" they screamed unison. Ev had bought all needed equipments in September.

We choose Christmas songs and performing order. Reid wanted to be a judge. "I have so bad singing voice," he pleaded and we let him to be judge. "You need two judges so I can be the other one," Basil choose himself, "Besides, I can't sing Christmas songs. They make me cry and that would ruin my performance."

Morgan was first on order and he sang "Last Christmas". Reid gave him seven. "I have to give him 9, that's my favorite," Basil informed.

Then was my turn and I had chosen "The Christmas Song". I earned eight from Reid and nine from Basil. Then it was girls turn. As a choir, they sang, "Have yourself a merry little Christmas" which didn't went too good because they all focused to look sexy and not to the song. They got seven from both of the judges.

After that, Garcia sang alone "I saw mommy kissing Santa" which was so obviously meant to me and Ev that we all laughed but she still got six from Reid and Basil.

Sole's song Feliz Navidad was also quite good.

"Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad, Prospero Año y Felicidad. I wanna wish you a merry Christmas, I wanna wish you a merry Christmas, I wanna wish you a merry Christmas from the bottom of my heart," she sang and earned 8 from Reid and 7 from Basil. "I don't understand Spanish," he explained.

The song that Bons choose touched us all. "I'll be home for Christmas, If only in my dreams," she sang and got two 9's. When she finished, I noticed that Eveleen wasn't in the room.

Suddenly, the lights went off and so did the TV. In the darkness, someone started to play transverse flute and Ev's organ. Then I saw candlelight approaching from our bedrooms direction. It was Eveleen. She carried a candlestick on her hands and she'd undone her ponytail, her hair was open now. She had changed to another dress, which was electric blue.

When I saw her approaching, it hit me. This "contest" was planned thing.

CMCMCM

Eveleen sang "Silent Night" which was my favorite song.

"Your girl is really good singer," Morgan said silently. "Oh god, I know," I whispered back, teary eyed. I could tell that everyone was touched by Ev's singing. In the candlelight, I saw that Sole was playing the transverse flute and Bons played the organ.

__

"Silent night, holy night!  
All is calm, all is bright.  
Round yon Virgin, Mother and Child.  
Holy infant so tender and mild,  
Sleep in heavenly peace,  
Sleep in heavenly peace."

~~~~~~*

__

"Silent night, holy night!  
Shepherds quake at the sight.  
Glories stream from heaven afar  
Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia,  
Christ the Savior is born!  
Christ the Savior is born."

~~~~~~*

__

"Silent night, holy night!  
Son of God love's pure light.  
Radiant beams from Thy holy face  
With dawn of redeeming grace,  
Jesus Lord, at Thy birth.  
Jesus Lord, at Thy birth"

When the last verse fade away to the darkness and Sole and Bons ended, even Morgan cried openly. It was needless to do it but the judges judged her song anyhow and she got 10 from both of them. It was midnight.

"And with this song, I want to bid you goodnight and safe trip to home," Eveleen said softly. I drove Reid, Morgan and Garcia to an airport hotel because they had to fly back to Virginia or elsewhere at the Christmas. While I was driving Reid, Garcia and Morgan to hotel, Sole, Bons and Basil had left too.

CMCMCM

Next day, we celebrated our own little Christmas. We slept long, and ate blueberry muffins to breakfast. It was snowing again and Ev wanted to go for a walk.

We walked to the river shore. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders so we could walk close to each others and be little warmer.

"That was quite a surprise, last night," I said to Ev.

"I knew you'd like it. A perfect end to a perfect day," she smiled. "You made even Morgan cry. I didn't know that Sole plays transverse flute."

"She doesn't want to shout it from rooftops. It would ruin her image," Ev giggled.

CMCMCM

In the evening, after dinner, we shared the gifts. Sole, Bons and Basil had given Ev all kinds of baby stuff as well as her aunt's family and her adoption parents. "The team members bought us a present too for all of them," I said and led her to bedroom.

"That's a big one. Can I open it?" she was excited. "Sure," I gave her a promise. Inside the gift wrapping, was a beautiful baby crib.

"Gosh, it's so pretty," Ev whispered. "Come on, I too have something for you." I'd bought her three of her favorite CD's and some notes that she could play with her organ. "I know they're not as good as those other things," I said understating. "Vivaldi's Four Seasons, newest ones from Il Divo and Gregorian plus notes. Oh nonsense honey, these are the best," she said and continued, "My turn. Here's to you," and she handed me two gifts. From the first one, I found two black and white Charlie Chaplin films. "I know how much you like to watch those films with that machine of yours," Eveleen explained. The second gift was flat and inside of it, I found a sketchbook. On the cover, I saw pictures of me and Eveleen and on the first page, I saw two baby faces.

"That's Wyat and that's Willow. I don't know what we have in here," she said with hand on her belly," but I imagine they'd look like that."

On the other pages, I found paintings and drawings of me, the cats, views and few pictures of her. "Who made these?" I asked amazed. "I did," she answered. "I didn't know you could write and paint," to which she just stated," well, now you know and I have one more gift to you," and she walked to organ and started to play and sing.

_"A ray of hope flitters in the sky  
A shiny star lights up way up high  
All across the land dawns a brand new morn  
This comes to pass when a child is born"_

"_A silent wish sails the seven seas  
The winds have changed whisperin the trees  
And the walls of doubt crumble tossed and torn  
This comes to pass when a child is born"_

"A rosy fume settles all around  
Youve got the feel youre on solid ground  
For a spell or two no-one seems forlorn  
This comes to pass when a child is born"

Softly she spoke the part that was meant to be spoken.

"**_And all of this happened  
Because whe world is waiting  
Waiting for one child  
Black, white, yellow, no one knows  
But a child that would grow up and turn tears to laughter  
Hate to love, war to peace  
And everyone to everyones neighbour  
Misery and suffering would be forgotten forever"_**

Then she continued singing.

_"Its all a dream and illusion now  
It must come true, sometimes soon somehow  
All across the land dawns a brand new morn  
This comes to pass when a child is born_

_All across the land dawns a brand new morn  
This comes to pass when a child is born_

_When a child is born"_

"That was touching, doll face," I whispered when she ended,"I have one more gift to you too and it's hidden in bedroom, under your pillows."

"Oh goodie," Ev shrieked out of joy and ran to rummage her pillows. "Gideon, you silly donkey, what's this?" she soon shouted. Laughing I went to bedroom. "They are called batteries, my darling and they're to your portable CD-player. You use it so much," I explained. I'd bought her ten packages of batteries. I didn't notice the dangerous gleam in her eyes or her hands before she snatched one of her pillows and hit me with it. "I thus declare a holy pillow war to you," she declared and we fought against each other until we were tired and fell asleep with our clothes on.


	7. Chapter 7:Weddingtalk: January

Chapter VII: Wedding talk with sad heart: January

"_No New Years day to celebrate"_

Eveleen's POV

As soon as January arrived, so did my dear enemy, the depression. It had been lurking at the back of my mind already in December but now it tried to attack me with full steam. But some higher power had decided that since it was the year I was supposed to get married, I had no time to sink into depression.

CMCMCM

It was New Years day, the first day of the year and I was up before Gideon was and making breakfast. "This is odd," I talked to Tibbit and Tabatha, while they ate their "breakfast". I waited ten more minutes and then decided to go and see was Gideon awake. I entering the bedroom, I walked beside his side of the bed and tried to wake him. "Oh god, "I breathed when I touched Gideon's skin. It was really hot. "Gideon, honey, wake up," I shook him and he stirred. And right then, I heard the doorbell. "Stay awake, I'll be back," I told to him and ran to open the door. Outside, waited Bry, my adoption mother Carol with her girls, Tammy and Pammy, Garcia, JJ, Sole, Bons and Basil. "Oh caca, I forgot you were coming. Come in, "I said and gestured them to enter. Then I ran back to Gideon and changed briskly our bed sheets. Then I told him to climb back to bed and hurried to kitchen. "I'm so sorry about this. You go ahead and make something to eat, I have to make some ginger tea to Gideon, he's sick," I explained to others while rummaging my herbal cabinet. "Add some drops of eucalyptus oil to cool water and moisten a small towel in the water, that should help also," Bry suggested and I did so. Then I took it to him. "Drink it while it's still hot. I'm so sorry if we make noise but try to get some sleep too," I whispered to Gideon and kissed him on his forehead. Then I tiptoed away.

CMCMCM

"He's got fever, right?" Bry immediately asked when I returned. "Yeah, I just hope it's nothing worse than just cold," I admitted. Then I poured myself a glass of juice, sat on the table and said, "OK, let's start. "

"Well, first we gotta decide the theme, any ideas?" Basil started. "I've got that one covered. It'll be forest after rain, on sunrise," I said.

"So the colors would be, what? Greens and light blue," Carol suggested and everyone thought it would be fine. "So the ceremony will happen where?" JJ asked and I told them about Elmwood Park. "It's quiet at sunrise when I want it all happen.""How about the wedding dress?" Bry inquired. "I've drawn this," I handed a picture to Bry," And I thought that Sole together with Pammy and Tammy could make and sew it. That way, we can make changes to it if needed. After all, I'm gonna give birth only month before."

"Good idea, though women in our family have always been quick on recovering to our normal measures," Bry said.

The time had flied quickly when we discussed and I noticed that it was already midday. "We'll go out to eat, foods on me," I suggested and everyone went to get their coats. I headed to bedroom. My back was killing me and my emotions made this all hard to me and when the gang didn't saw me, I leaned my forehead to wall. "Oh heavens, how am I ever gonna pull this through?" I asked wearily from the wall.

"You're doing fine, baby mommy," it answered and made me jump scared. "Sorry if I scared you," Basil said behind me," but you're gonna be a winner. You're just emotional and tired and worried because of Gideon but cheer up, lady. He's gonna get better in no time when you take care of him. Now, go and check him, I'll wait you," and he patted me on my back.

CMCMCM

After we'd eaten, it was 2 PM and Carol had to leave. "My flight goes at 4 PM but I have to be at the airport an hour earlier," and she excused herself saying that it had been nice to meet me again. Bry and my cousins wanted to go shopping and see the city. "Alone, my dear, alone," Bry said, "but I'll call you if we get lost," and they left with JJ and Garcia who also wanted to see the city. Before going, Bry said," Call me if Gideon gets worse."

Soledad and Bons had some errands to run but Basil walked me to home.

"Basil, would you do me the honor and give me away on the altar? I planned that my adoption father and my uncle would do it, but I want them to stay with their wives. They are so emotional both," I asked Basil on my door.

"Nothing would please me more, my dear. Of course I do it," Basil said and hugged me.

CMCMCM

Gideon was still sleeping, when I entered in. I peeled my coat of, kicked my shoes away and went to check him. His fever wasn't as high as it was in morning. "Good," I whispered and headed to kitchen to take some juice and from kitchen, I went to living room and made fire to our fireplace. Sitting on front of it, I started to read wedding magazines and books about babies, pregnancy and parenting. "I think I'll do fine and even better without this junk," I said to Tabatha after reading few chapters of one particular dry parenting guide. Tibbit had obviously sneaked to our bedroom already. I yawned and decided that it was time to go to sleep.

CMCMCM

It was little before 11 PM at night, when I woke up to a feeling that something wasn't right. I listened quietly for a while but the house was silent. Tabatha and Tibbit slept peacefully. I went to check the door anyway but noticing it was locked, went back to bed.

Climbing back to bed, I accidentally touched Gideon and immediately knew why I'd woken up. His fever had returned and was high now. Without really thinking anything, I started to act. I did everything what Bry had taught to. She told me to use saffron or safflower to the fever and so I did. And I managed to fight the fever down. Few times, it spiked back up and again I fought it down. At 5 AM, I thought that I had won when the last part started.

Fever rocketed to sky high and Gideon was restless. He tossed and turned at the bed and was delirious. Many times during that last hour, I prayed for whatever gods there was and almost called Bry to help me, so close he was to death. "Oh please, let him live," I was whispering when Gideon really scared me. "Eveleen, where are you?" he called my name, "Shh, calm down honey, I'm right here," I answered to him. "Eveleen? No, don't do this to me. Ev, I won't let you disappear. Nooo!" he yelled, jumped up from the bed and looked savagely around the room. Then he sat down on the edge of the bed and started so shiver uncontrollably. I helped him back under the blankets, kneeled down beside the bed and held his hand until he calmed down and fell asleep.

CMCMCM

Clock stroke six times. I was tired but couldn't sleep anymore. I had won the battle against the death but Gideon's words had placed a fear into my heart and soul. I tiptoed to kitchen to get something to drink and then I went to living room. Putting my glass down to windowsill, I stared out, I stared the waking city. I tried to subdue the fear but it caught me and I broke down. Hugging my feet on the floor, I felt the tears flooding and I couldn't do anything but to cry without comfort.

"Oh lord, don't let those words mean anything," I cried and the feeling inside me was paralyzing. "Don't let them mean anything."


	8. Chapter 8: Whisper to the:February

Chapter VIII: Whisper to the wild water: February

"_No chocolate covered candy hearts to give away"_

Gideon's POV

"_I felt the wind. Wounding my soul with love. Keep me safe. In Your heart,"_ I heard Ev sing quietly."You know, that's exactly how I feel, doll face," _I commented to her._

"Maire Brennan," she said, meaning the singer of the song and continued her reading. Lately she'd been taken a big interest about Native Americans and she'd started to read much about them.

Eveleen was sixth months pregnant and was showing clearly now. She still was gorgeous but the light that shined inside her had died. Some secret pain ate her from inside.

It was the night of Valentines Day. After work, I had visited a candy shop and bought a big box of chocolate candies, thinking it would cheer her up.

"Come here," I called Ev. She came, settled herself on a good position, so that her big belly would be awkwardly, on the couch and placed her head on my lap. Then she took one chocolate, put it on her mouth and,"Ouch." She placed her hand on her belly. "The baby kicked," I said with goofy expression on my face. It always marveled me though the baby had started to move and kick about month or more ago. "Ya think," said Ev and glanced me as if I had no brains. Then she took another candy saying," Dammit, if your momma wants to eat chocolate then she eats chocolate and you don't have anything to say to that. I'm your mother, remember."

After a while, I said, "Tell me, honey. What's wrong?"

"What should I tell then?" she replied. "Everything. What happened in that night? Everything I don't know."

"Oh, those things." She started to tell," In that morning, I found you being very sick. You had high fever. And at that day, JJ, Garcia and other ladies plus Basil came to plan the weddings. I carry the gift of healing in my veins. The wisdom of the ancient ones. Witches have always been healers. You slept the whole time we were here, you slept when we left to eat and you slept when I came back. But in that same night, your fever bounced very high. So I acted like I was taught to do," on this point she went silent, got up and walked to the window. The weather was freezing and the moon was full. The moonbeams encircled Ev and it seemed like she was standing in a silvery glow. "What did you do then?" I wanted to know. She came back and kneeled on front of me on the floor. But she didn't looked at me.

"I gave you medicinal herbs. And I fought against the fever. I managed to fight it down but then it rose again and again I used the knowledge that I'd been taught, that I learned from Bry. I prayed, fought and almost called Bry to help me, so close you were to death. When the last peak came, you really got me scared."

"How?" I asked. "You yelled something I didn't want to understand. You yelled that "they" shouldn't do it to you. And that you won't let me disappear."

"And that made you so afraid?"

"Yes," she said and looked up into my eyes. "Because I don't want to understand, but yet I do understand, way too clearly," she said. And I looked into the depths of her eyes and saw a glimpse of that agony. And it scared me. That she understood and that she knew something I didn't.

I wanted to help her because it seemed like the pressure of that knowledge was pushing her down.

CMCMCM

I wasn't too surprised when I didn't found Eveleen from her side of the bed, when I woke up, for some reason, at 1 AM that night. During her pregnancy, Eveleen had changed. She'd became more sensitive, her presence was lighter but still somehow heavier and she was more restless. Her whole being was like a whisper, so quietly and graceful she moved around the house.

I went to search her and found her from the other bedroom, which we planned to turn to nursery. She was standing beside the crib and humming something. "Eveleen," I gently called her name. She had distant look in her eyes when she turned to me and it looked like she didn't know where she was. "Gideon, why am I here?" she asked scared. "Never mind, just come back to sleep," I said and led her back to bed. I stayed awake until I was sure that she'd fallen asleep.

CMCMCM

Three nights later, I woke again at 1 AM. And again, Eveleen wasn't in her bed so I thought that I'd find her from the nursery. But she wasn't there. She wasn't even in the apartment. I felt panic rising inside me. It was freezing outside but I took my jacket and hurried out to search. And I found her there, sitting at the stairs that led to our building.

"What are you doing here, Ev?" I asked when I helped her up. Her hand was really cold. Leading her back in and to the couch, I wrapped a blanket around her and then went to make a fire to the fireplace. Ev looked like sleepwalker. And she looked like she'd start to cry any second now, so I went to sit beside her at the couch, let her snuggle closer to me and put her head to my lap. For a minute, I thought that she'd calmed down but then she started to cry. It was silent, heartbreaking cry. "I'm so lost Gideon. I'm so lost. And I don't know how to find back," she whimpered with broken voice.

It was 4 AM when Eveleen finally calmed down and fell asleep. Right then, I didn't care what time it was at Maine and I called to Bry, Ev's aunt.

"I've been waiting for your call for sometime now, Gideon. And I know why you called me. It's because of Eveleen, isn't it?"

"Yes," I nodded to the phone though she couldn't see it. "What's happening to her? What's wrong with her?"

"She is bit lost now. It's all part of what she is. She might start to see strange dreams and nightmares and she might be little distant. But that's normal in this family, among the women of this family," Bry explained.

"Can I help her at all?" I wanted to know.

"Just be there for her when she needs you. Be there until it's all over. Don't give up. And I'm sure you'll do exactly so," she said.

"Thank you," I said and she replied, "Call me if it starts to be too hard for you to handle alone," and ended the call.

Eveleen didn't remember anything when she woke in the morning.


	9. Chapter 9: No song to sing: March

Chapter IX: No song to sing: March

"_No first o_f _spring,_

_No song to sing_

_In fact here's just another ordinary day"_

Eveleen's POV

_March 3__rd_

_Last night, I had a dream, a dream of a golden window with blue curtains. "Open me," the window begged and when I opened it, the curtains turned to two blue birds. _

_They flew out of the window. _

"_Follow the birds! Don't let them get hurt!" my mom, Allison, yelled. But I was too slow. I saw the bullets; I saw the birds falling down to the ground, dead. _

_And I saw the pieces of my heart on the ground._

"Go back to sleep Ev. There's no need for you to wake up," Gideon said to me, looking worried. He had told me about the incidents in February and after that, insisted that I'd start early maternity leave. My doctor said the same but last drop was my friends. They locked me out from the library.

"We are not letting you in. That baby needs a mother. So you better go back to home because this door is gonna stay closed until that baby is out," Sole said and Bons and Basil backed her. So I had to go back home. That was yesterday and now I was sitting at the breakfast table and not really understanding anything.

"Here, drink this," Gideon said, giving me a glass of orange juice and then walked behind me. He handed me a toast and started to massage my neck. He carefully followed that I ate and drank everything and said then, "Now you go back to sleep."

In the bedroom, he tucked me carefully and kissed my forehead. "Sweet dreams," he whispered and that was the last thing I remembered before drifting into asleep.

_March 20__th_

_Last night I dreamed of my mother. She waved to me and smiled. _

_Then the dream turned to nightmare where I was again with Kelly, in that house, waiting for what would happen. In the dream, I found Kelly from the kitchen floor. It was dark and when I turned, the killer, Mallory, stood behind me. _

_She lifted the murder weapon and…_

"Nooooo!" I screamed. Gideon woke up to my scream too and turned to me. "What is it? Are you OK? Is the baby fine?" he worried. I could only sob and snuggle closer to him. "Shhh, doll face. Calm down," he soothed me.

In the morning, I told Gideon about my dream.

"Your aunt said that you'd probably see these dreams and nightmares," Gideon told me.

"And when have you talked with her?"

"The night I found you outside. I had to call her. I was so worried."

CMCMCM

Eight days after that, I saw my mom in the dream again. "It was weird. She called me Dancing Raven. And she collected the pieces of my heart and tried to fix it. But when she couldn't, she just said, 'I'm sorry Dancing Raven. You'll find out the way. And keep the hearts of your children safe.' Then she smiled sadly and faded. I woke up in tears," I explained to Reid, who had came to visit. After Gideon had told him about my condition, Reid insisted to stay with me. I noticed how relieved Gideon became.

"I can ask Garcia to check that name for you if you want to," Reid said. "Could you?"

"Sure. I'll call her on my way to run some errands. You're gonna be OK here?" he asked and after I nodded, he left.

An hour later, Reid returned. I was just wiping dusts from one glass vase. I had it in my hands. "Garcia checked the name for you," Reid said and told me everything that Garcia had found. I stopped what I was doing; the vase dropped to the floor and went broken. "Oh no. No. No," I breathed when al the information seeped to my brains.

Reid stood near me, helpless and not really knowing what to do, when I collapsed to the floor, scraping my hands with the sharp fragments of the vase and started to cry. My hands were bleeding and everything seemed too overwhelming. "God Evelyn, your hands are bleeding," Reid finally saw, helped me to the chair and went to get some bandages.

Right then, Gideon came home. When he saw my bloody hands, he dropped his jacket to the floor and came to me. "What happened?" he wanted to know, taking my hands on his.

"I broke the vase that Kelly gave to me as present and oh god Gideon, this is too much for me. I don't want to be pregnant anymore," my floodgates had just closed but now they opened again. Gideon had kneeled down, facing to me and I leaned my head to his shoulder and cried.

"Gideon," I heard Reid's voice behind Gideon. He brought the bandages. "Thank you Reid," Gideon said and let Reid put the bandages. He went to get some water to me.

"Don't tell him, please," I pleaded Reid. He nodded understanding and said, "I won't."

_March 21__st_

_Last night, I saw a wise old man in my dream. I knew he was Native American and was somehow related to me._

"_Do not worry, Dancing Raven. Everything will go fine," he whispered to me. _

_Warm wind blew over me and through me, through my heart and my soul. I saw two blue birds and raven, sitting in a tree. _

_Finally I felt safe. "Thank you!" I yelled into the wind. _


	10. Chapter 10: Counting days: April

Chapter X: Counting days: April

"_No April rain_

_No flowers bloom"_

Gideon's POV

"Is she still on one piece or has she exploded already?" one of my colleagues, Benjy Donald, wanted to know.

"Wow, he just reached new frontier on his politeness. But seriously Gideon, how is Eveleen?" Lorelei Paulson asked too.

"She's restless, fatigued and tired of being pregnant but otherwise, she's fine," I answered. Her nightmares and dreams had disappeared after March 21st and I wondered what had happened.

"How long is her pregnancy?" Lorelei asked next.

"Eight months."

"You're gonna be dad, soon," she teased me smiling. "Yeah and I still can't believe it. I'm counting days when it's gonna happen," I confessed.

"It's always a miracle when a child is been born. No matter if it's your first, second or fifth," Lorelei said approvingly.

CMCMCM

"Is everything OK?" I asked from Basil, who just came out from our apartment. I had asked Basil, Soledad and Bons to keep an eye on Eveleen while I was on job. I didn't want to leave her alone anymore when she was this long on her pregnancy.

"Everything is fine, Gideon. She fell asleep to the couch about twenty minutes ago," Basil explained.

"Good. Thank you Basil," I sighed for relief.

"No problem at all. I'd do anything for her, you know that," he nodded and left.

I tried to be quiet when I stepped in but Ev woke up anyhow, so I went to give her a gentle kiss.

"How are you doll face? Slept well?" I whispered.

"The little brat inside me thinks that it's a boxer or something. It has been hammering me all day long," she said with tired voice.

"Poor darling, I'm sorry for you," I said and started to massage her feet. After little while, I asked, "Would you want some pizza? I grabbed two with me, on my way home."

"You're so sweet but I'm not really hungry."

"Honey, you really should eat something," I said, touched her forehead and frowned, "You've got slight fever."

"It's normal Gideon. Maybe I could eat little."

"I'll make you a cup of tea also," I promised and helped her up.

CMCMCM

Third week of April, Lorelei called me in her office. "BAU is arranging a conference in the end of next week and I've announced you there," she said to me.

"How long does it last? I want to be home when Ev's delivery starts," I said.

"It lasts four days. From 30th of this month, April, to 3rd of May. You'll fly to Virginia on 29th and back late at the evening of 3rd. BAU will send their plane to get you there and fly you also back. When is Eveleen's due-day?"

"On 5th of May," I said.

"You'll have plenty of time then," she flashed a smile to me. I knew that she didn't do this to ruin Ev's and my big moment.

"Thanks. I actually wanted to see agent Hotchner again," I thanked her.

"No problem. And good luck to you and your wife," she said.

CMCMCM

"I really wouldn't want to leave you alone," I said, on the night before I was leaving. "Don't worry. Sole, Basil and Bons are gonna keep an eye on me, very closely," Evelyn reassured me, "Besides, I know that you want to see Hotch again after long time. It'll do you good," she continued. We were just going to bed because I had early morning wake up.

When I was leaving, in the morning, I kissed Evelyn and she whispered, "Don't be gone too long. I'm gonna miss you badly," then she went back to sleep.

I hoped that those four days would already be gone and that I'd arrive in time at home to see our child's birth.

**A/N So what do you think? Is he gonna on time? Excitement grows. Oh, the cliffhanger, muahahahahaa.**


	11. Chapter 11: Daddy's Eyes: May

Chapter XI: Daddy's eyes: May

Eveleen's POV

"_Hello morning light,_

_I cannot fight the feeling something has changed,_

_I'm lying in my bed,_

_And feel a second heartbeat in my veins,_

_The sky's more blue than yesterday,_

_The grass is green and high,_

_The sun sends out her warmest rays,_

_To welcome you, my child."_

_"Everytime that I think of you,_

_I feel a love that's so strong and true,_

_I know when you arrive,_

_You'll have your daddy's eyes._

_Everytime that I'm feeling blue,_

_I sit right back and I think of you,_

_That's when I realize,_

_You'll have your daddy's eyes."_

I woke up that morning, to a strange feeling. It was the day when Gideon was arriving back home. I lay on the bed with Tibbit and Tabatha. The feeling went away. "Something's changed. Something's really different," I said to the cats.

They looked at me, knowingly.

CMCMCM

About an hour later, the feeling came back, this time stronger. Now I realized what it was. So I peacefully started to pack my hospital bag. Sole, Basil and Bons had managed to take a four days holiday, starting of today, so on mid-day, I called to them.

"Hello, it's Ev. My delivery has started so I think you all should come here," I reached all of them from Sole's place.

"OK baby girl, we'll be there in 30 minutes. Just hold on," Sole, who answered the phone, said and ended the call.

CMCMCM

My friends came exactly 30 minutes later. "Come in," I opened the door when new wave of pain hit me.

"When was the last one?" Bons asked. Between my teeth, I said, "30 minutes ago," concentrating to the pain. When it faded, I started quickly to explain, "Someone should really stay here, in case Gideon calls. I think it would be better if you'd stay, Basil." But Basil didn't agreed, "No, I'm coming with you, "he said stubbornly. "But what if Gideon calls?"

"He'll think you're on a walk or something. I'm coming with you."

At 1 PM, I was ready to go to hospital.

" _Hello beautiful_

_Your face is like a mirror of my dreams,_

_I hold you in my arms,_

_And life is just a careless song to me,_

_Your daddy won't be home tonight,_

_He's on a distant road,_

_I'll sing a little lullaby,_

_And hope he'll soon be home"_

_"Everytime that I look at you,_

_I feel a love that's so strong and true,_

_And I'm hypnotized,_

_You got your daddy's eyes,_

_Everytime that I'm feeling blue,_

_I take a long, loving look at you,_

_And you look so nice,_

_You got your daddy's eyes "_

An hour later, the pains started to come often. "You're doing really fine. I think this'll be over in six-seven hours," the nurse said.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch," was all I could say and squeezed Sole's hand. "Does it hurt that much?" Basil asked with very pale face, but shut his mouth when I glanced him murderously.

CMCMCM

The next six hours went in a some kind of a haze, when the pain came and went. I don't remember very much of those hours. Sun was giving its last rays at 8 PM, when the first miracle was born and exactly ten minutes later, the second miracle was born. "Oh my god," all my three supporters said in unison.

"Can I get a phone?" I asked from my nurse and she promised to bring me one. I called straight to Gideon. "I've tried to call you for five hours. Are you OK?" he answered and I heard panic in his voice. "Shhhh, honey. Put me on speaker. We're just fine. Little tired, cranky and hungry but OK," I said after he put the speaker on. "Good. What? Did you said we are OK? You mean?" now he was dumbfound. "Yes. May I introduce you, little Miss A Gideon, Willow Rain Allison," I said and held the phone near the first baby, " and little Miss B Gideon, Noelle Lily Cameron," moving the phone near the second girl. "Twins?" Gideon sounded now more dumbfound. The next thing I heard was loud thud. Then I heard Morgan say, "Congratulations," and I asked smiling," He wasn't sitting, was he?"

Morgan laughed, "No he wasn't and he passed out to floor. Reid and I will bring him to the hospital in an hour. Bye now," and he ended the call.

"_We live to learn that life,_

_Is just like footsteps in the sand,_

_But that seems so far away,_

_When you hold my finger in your hand,_

_I'll be your mother and your friend"_

_"Everytime that I look at you,_

_I feel a love that's so strong and true,_

_And I'm hypnotized,_

_You got your daddy's eyes,_

_Everytime that I'm feeling blue,_

_I take a long, loving look at you,_

_And you look so nice,_

_You got your daddy's eyes "_

I was feeding Willow and Noelle, when I heard a knock on the door. Gideon came in. He had tears in his eyes.

"Come here, honey. Would you like to hold your daughters?" He walked beside my bed; tears were now streaming down to his cheeks.

"Could I? But what if I break them?" he asked. "Silly. They can't get broken if you hold them right," I said laughing and showed, "Like this. Look, they've got their daddy's eyes."

Morgan, Reid and my supporters entered now and approached my bed. I'd given both girls to Gideon. "Reid, may I introduce you, your goddaughter, Noelle. Will you be her godfather?" I asked, taking Noelle from Gideon and giving her to Reid. "I, I'd be honored," he stuttered. Gideon gave Willow back to me and I said to Basil, "Basil, hun, I know your answer so may I introduce you, your goddaughter Willow," and gave her to Basil's arms.

I was bit tired when the nurse came and took the twins. "Only one can stay over night," she announced and told that I could leave tomorrow. Naturally, Gideon stayed. He held my hand and caressed my hair. "Sleep now, doll face," he said, looking tenderly me when I closed my eyes.

**A/N Lyrics are Daddy's Eyes by Sarah Connor**


	12. Chapter 12: Unbreakable: June

Chapter XII: Unbreakable: June

"_No wedding Saturday within the month of June._

_But what it is, is something true._

_Made up of these three words that I must say to you."_

Gideon's POV

It was Saturday morning, just before sunrise. I stood at the Elmwood Central Park, at the altar. It had rained at night so the air was bit cool but it didn't matter.

"Are you nervous?" Morgan asked behind me. I turned to him and Reid, who stood at the other side of me and answered, "No, not really," smiling. I looked around me and saw every single of my friends and colleagues but also Ev's friends there too. Even David Rossi, the man who came to the team after me, managed to come. I had met him more than once and he'd became friend to us.

Bry was holding Willow and Carol, Ev's adoption mother, had Noelle. The twins were sleeping and I knew they had earplugs so that they'd sleep better.

Turning back towards the altar, I heard transverse flute's sound. It was Sole, who played Westlife's Unbreakable and approached the altar. Behind her walked Bons. They both wore the same colored, dark blue dress, as my suit was. They walked all the way to the altar and I saw the first rays of sun when Sole started the chorus. That was Basil and Ev's cue, since Basil was giving her away. I heard both Morgan and Reid take a deep breath, when they saw Ev. "She's amazing, isn't she?" I whispered but they could only nod. Ev had managed to loose all the extra weight that she gained during her pregnancy.

Now, she looked like forest spirit, in her long, green dress. It was strapless and the material looked like moss. She didn't had veil and she'd left her hair open. She had blue flowers in her hair and wedding bouquet.

"_This necklace is my something old, dress is something new, something borrowed is my shoes because I borrowed them from Sole and something blue are these flowers," _she'd explained. And now, she was beside me. "Who gives this bride away?" the reverend started the ceremony. "I am," answered three men, her adoption father, her aunt's husband and Basil, in unison.

I tried to concentrate to the ceremony but didn't heard most of it. Every now and then, I glanced Ev and she always did the same at the same time. Then came the time of our vows.

"Eveleen, you came into my life only few years ago. But still, I feel like I've known you for all of my life. I don't know what I would've done if you wouldn't have been around in these years. All I know is that I would've drowned because of all that has happened when I still was in BAU. But you saved me. You appeared into my life like a tornado and gave me the happiness back. And you gave me two precious daughters. I thank you for all this," I almost only whispered.

"Gideon, Jason. When I look into your eyes, I see worlds in them. All that's good but also bad. And I know you'll protect me, Willow and Noelle from that bad. When I first met you, I was searching my father. I didn't found him from Virginia but I found you from there. Now I've found him too but it's you who mean worlds to me.

You can make me whole again. Gideon, you made me whole," Ev spoke with stern voice, looking in to my eyes for the whole time. Then the reverend spoke again. "Do you Jason Gideon take this Eveleen Willow Hollier as your lawfully wedded wife and love her until the end?"

"I do."

"Do you Eveleen Willow Hollier take this Jason Gideon as your lawfully wedded husband and love him until the end?"

"I do." We placed the rings to each others finger. "By the power that has been granted to me, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. Dear peoples, may I introduce, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Jason Gideon. You may now kiss your wife," the reverend ended the ceremony.

CMCMCM

"You're one lucky man, Gideon," Hotch said to me when we'd moved to wedding reception. He was holding Noelle and I had Willow. "I know," I said and noticed that Ev approached me. "Honey, it's time for wedding waltz," she said, took Willow from me and gave her to Reid. We walked to the dance floor and the band started to play. "May I have this dance, Mrs. Gideon?" I asked jokingly. "Yes you may, Mr. Gideon," Ev answered at the same tone.

"Morning had broken, like the first morning. Blackbird has spoken, like the first bird," Bons sang Cat Stevens Morning has broken which was our wedding waltz. "My morning has also broken now," Ev whispered and kissed me tenderly. At the end of the song, Ev noticed someone at the crowd. "I've got to meet him," she said and fetched Willow and Noelle. I saw her bowing her head to an old man, like taking some kind of blessing from him. The man touched her forehead as well as Noelle and Willow's. "Who is that man?" I asked from Reid, who just came beside me. "Oh, he's Ev's grandfather from her father's side," Reid explained. "How do you know that?" I asked but Reid just said, "She wants you there."

CMCMCM

"Jason, this is my grandfather, Mr. John "Big Bear" Elliot. My husband Jason Gideon," Ev introduced us. "Take good care of my granddaughter and my great granddaughters, Mr. Gideon," John Big Bear said to me. "I have every intention to do so," I promised and he turned to Ev. "Your parents would be proud of you and me and my wife are proud of you. You'll have to visit us soon because we too are your people, Dancing Raven," he said and Ev nodded. Then, John Big Bear had to leave.

CMCMCM

"Your father was an Indian?" I had to ask from Eveleen at that night. She laughed at my expression. "Yeah, he was. So that makes me half-Indian. Native American, as they want to be called. That's what Reid told me at the night I broke Kelly's vase. I'm Eveleen "Dancing Raven" Gideon, "she explained. "So we're going to visit your grandparents someday," I stated. "Yes, on August," Ev whispered, kissed me and went to feed the twins, who'd just denoted their will with very loud voice. "The circle has closed," I said to myself while I watched her going.

**A/N: The circle has closed and the story ended. Thanks for all the readers.**


End file.
